


Appena sposati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Erede dei troll [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una quasi drouble-drabble su Anna e Kristoff appena sposati.-Kristoff/AnnaPrompt: tua sorella come dono di nozze ti manda un pupazzo di neve animato? Sul serio?





	Appena sposati

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo Hurry up and save me - nightcore - male version.

Appena sposati  


“Tua sorella come regalo di nozze ti manda un pupazzo animato? Sul serio?” domandò Kristoff. 

Anna si tolse il diadema dorato tempestato di rubini e lo appoggiò sul comodino, si leccò le labbra, inumidendole.

“Non ti piacciono?” domandò. Si girò e la lunga gonna bianca che indossava si sollevò, calpestò il piede del marito e lo sentì gemere. Si portò le mani alla bocca e strinse i denti.

“Scusa” sussurrò. 

Kristoff alzò i piedi, si voltò e sbuffò. Si massaggiò l’occhio nero e negò con il capo.

“Non era peggio del bouquet nell’occhio, della ruota del carro nuziale sul piede o l’incendio in cattedrale” rispose. 

Anna avvampò, chinò il capo e strinse le labbra. 

Il marito si sporse, le prese una mano e le guardò le iridi azzurro terso.

“Non che non mi piacciano, temo solo sia Olaf” borbottò. 

Anna si piegò e gli baciò il naso prominente.

“Non sarà peggio dei regali dei tuoi genitori adottivi” sussurrò. 

Kristoff sgranò gli occhi e il viso pallido gl’ingrigì.

“Non sono sicuro di voler sapere che regali fanno i troll ai matrimoni” sussurrò con voce rauca.

 


End file.
